


Some Like It...

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [51]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

Spike likes it hot. Hot showers, hot cocoa, hot wings, and hot summer nights, when she wears skimpy little shorts and skimpier little halters and he can watch the slow luscious trickle of sweat on tanned skin

all

the

way

down

to where one salt-taste mingles with another and he's lost, dissolving in the ripe jungle heat of her. He can't laze in the sun, so she does it for him, and makes a nightly present to him of blazing noon, all wrapped up in glistening bronze girlflesh.

 

Buffy likes ice skating, ice cream, and ice on the back of her neck. Not as a sex thing, even, just the coolness of it, water-trickles painting a damp trail down the back of her t-shirt that evaporates slowly in the sultry air, and the thing about vampires? They're not actually _cold_ in July, but when his fingers stroke

up

up

and

away

along the nape of her neck, his touch is a trail of Wint-O-Green sparks in the darkness, and his eyes are the color of winter sky. What's a Slayer to do, but melt?

END


End file.
